


Cleansing Breath

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [40]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Beau tries to settle her mind.  A drabble.For the Prompt:Beau, snow globeFrom my Night of Drabbles for Oct 2018!





	Cleansing Breath

Beau slammed the snow globe on the table and sat back into Lotus, releasing the tension from her body and breathing it out in one smooth motion.

The snow fell lazily from the top of the globe, delicately dancing around a model of the Tri-Spires.  Each flake traced its own journey.

Beau impassibly watched the snow fall, following a flake at a time as they weaved their way around the spires.

A smile tugged at her lips as two flakes danced together.

The smile vanished as another ended its journey early, trapped on a spire.

Beau took a cleansing breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade are welcome!


End file.
